Clement Galan
Clement Galan is a new student at the On Beat Studio, who is originally from France. He is pretending to be Alex. Clement is portrayed by Damien Lauretta. Personality TBA Character History Clement first appears in season 3, where he's about to enroll at On Beat Studio, but is stopped by his father, Nicolas, who wants his son to study economics and become a businessman, like him. Relationships Family Nicolas Cortes Father TBA Jade LaFontaine Stepmother Initially, Clement did not have a very good attitude towards Jade. He hadn't interfered with her relationship with his father before their wedding, but she had annoyed and shocked him with her stupidity and the fact that she couldn't remember his name. Later, Jade learned the secret of his secret identity (Alex) and that he was studying in the Studio, which further worsened his attitude towards her. However, after parting with Nicolas, Jade suddenly began to change for the better. No longer willing to lie to his father, she tells him the truth about "Alex" and the Studio. Clement was very angry with her for this, but seemed to relent when Jade explained that she had done it not out of spite, but in order that father and son might at last become intimate. When Clement made a deal with his father that he would follow in his footsteps if he did not close the Studio, he played his last song in the park where Jade watched him. After that he left, abandoning his guitar, and she decided to keep his property in the hope that one day this guitar will be useful to him again. In the end, this is what happens in 3x76. He recovers in the Studio and reconciles with his father. Clement returns to the park, where he finds Jade with his guitar. He forgives her for she gave him up to his father. Jade in turn says that he should not lie to Nicolas ever again, because he still has a chance for a good relationship with him, unlike her. Clement decides that they should be friends, and they sing together, where they are watched by his father. Seeing that Jade has changed for the better and that his father is suffering without her, Clement tells Nicolas that he must make peace with her, making it clear that he will be glad if she becomes part of their family again, which is what happens. Romances Violetta Castillo Former crush TBA Gery Girlfriend TBA Trivia *His father won't let him attend the Studio. *It is possible that he took his mother's surname, as he has a different surname to his father. *He has a double life where he becomes a poor boy named Alex, since his father doesn't want him to follow the music career. *He is from France. *He once tried to kiss Violetta, but she rejected him. *He signed up for the Studio under the fake name of Alexandre Benoit, born 29 August 1996 in Paris, France, the son of Juliette Lombard and Ethan Benoit, as revealed in Season 3/Episode 018 .File:Alexandre Benoit data sheet.png Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters